Outrageous Fortune Dancing in the rain
by Summers-Sunrise
Summary: Part one of 2-part series. Gracie "Whoever said that sunshine brings happiness has obviously never danced in the rain" Strong language and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT!! **

Well hopefully you read this... My names Luciana and I'm using Summers account now. I apologize to anyone who thought this was an update from one of her stories. They are on hold indefinately. Believe me when I say Summers been through alot.  
This is a story thats been nagging me.. so I thought I'd give it a go on here.

I need to know what your thinking so REVIEW! Oh and NO FLAMES! Im not opposed to helpful criticism but when you say something like "this story is shit and your a hopeless writer" then i wont be my happy-little-chappy-self. But yes REVIEW people!!! I mussssttt know whats going on in that little head of yours.

Enjoy this could-be-story

Toodles

* * *

Chapter 1 - Dancing in the rain

No one could understand how i could just pack up and move out of state. It was so sudden and so out of the blue, no one expected it. No one, but me.

To an outsider it would seem like i didn't have any friends, or that i had dropped out of school at a young age.

It was so unexpected you wouldn't think i had out of school responsibilities. And that i actually loved those responsibilities as well. They are called hobbies.

Who would think it was possible to get up and just leave?

Definitely not my friends, my teachers or even my dad.

"Why are you packing so much? You said it was only for a couple weeks..." My friend Tiara said eying my two suitcases at the bottom of the stairs.

Tiara had been one of my four best friends for the last 4years. We were dubbed the terrible twosome at school. She was tall with long black hair that tumbled down her back in tight ringlets. She had light hazel, almond shaped eyes. With all her perfect features she also had, a to-die-for figure. Perfect curves and hips that she knew how to use, and boy did she use them.

The poor boys at school had a hard time NOT looking at her butt when she walks. But if she caught you looking then you were in trouble.

I turned away from her and pretended to fix a zip on one of the cases.

"You know me Tra, i have to have to have variety." I laughed nervously, imagining how her eyes would narrow at the slight fib.

"Right." She muttered dropping the subject, thankfully.

I didn't like lying to her, i didn't like lying in general. I always hated people that lied, and now, i am one of those people.

"So where are the boys?" I asked trying to think about something else, the guilt was going to make me hurl.

Tra sighed heavily, obviously still thinking.

"They had a few things to pick up before they came here." She shrugged and it was now her turn to hide her face.

She was keeping something from me. That fact would usually annoy me but i was no better. I was also keeping secrets from her.

Before i could respond there was rumbling outside, followed by a loud BANG from a familiar truck back-firing.

An involuntary grin spread across my face as i headed towards the door, Tiara trailing after me.

I sprinted outside and down the porch stairs towards the multi-colored, rusted, old truck idling noisily outside my house... Or old house. ''''''''66666666666^^^^%%((******))

The three boys all stood with their hands behind their back, mischievous smirks plastered on their faces. I slowed my running to a walk, eying them carefully until i came to a stop in front of them.

"Guys.... what's going on?" I asked after none of them spoke.

TK's smile seemed to grow at my nervousness. That was typical TK behavior, he was the 'joker' of our little group. Always smiling and always making a joke out of something serious. People found it annoying but what they didn't know was that he had a hard childhood. His life philosophy was to live life make the most of what he had and, as he said, "screw the consequences."

Mario winked and smirked. Mario is TK's cousin, they met Leo when they were about 10 and had been the three musketeers ever since. Mario was a lot like TK, tall around 6 ft 3, they lived for sports. As for looks, well, lets just say all the girls at school swoon when they walk into the room. ***Cringe***

Tra and I could understand the attraction, they were good looking.

Leo gave a nervous laugh, his eyes darting back and forward between me and the two boys.

"Jeez guys, your scaring the poor girl. Hurry up and give it to her." Tra said punching TK in the arm. Which he dodged expertly and wrapped a arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him.

"Give me what?" I looked back and forward between the four of them, but they remained quiet.

I scanned all of them before sighing internally, deciding i was going to have to pull out my secret weapon.

Looking down at the concrete i pouted my lips and looked up at them through my lashes, TK narrowed his eyes, Mario's eyes widened but Leo...

Leo crumbled like putty in my hand.

"We made you a survival bag for while your away." He blurted out.

Mario rolled his eyes and clipped Leo over the back of his head. "Dude! One time. Just one time i wish you could withstand Bambi."

Thats what they called me when i pulled out the famous pout. Bambi. They said it was because i looked so innocent, and my eyes go wide like a deer caught in head-lights.

Poor Leo could never say no to the pout. Until recently neither could Mario.

"Bro, she's leaving soon. We have to hurry." Leo defended himself.

"Yeah right. It was the pout! You melt faster than ice in an oven when Bambi's around." TK said stepping forward and wrapping his massive arms around me for a hug.

We laughed and talked a few minuets about Bambi and how Leo's going to be lost with out me.

Then i remembered they had a "bag" to give to me.

"So... can i have my survival gear?" I said as we all sat down on the front lawn. Mario pulled the backpack off his shoulder sitting it down in front of him.

I reached out to take the bag but Tiara slapped my hand away.

"Let us." TK said reaching into the bag and pulling out a baseball bat.

"Uh... thanks...?" I said taking the bat from him.

"Thats to help keep all those crazy boys off you." He said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and hit him on his knee, causing us all to laugh when he got a fright.

The bat contained a lot of unusual things, most embarrassing. There was also a small package that i had to promise not to open until I'm there, and only if i get homesick.

We stayed on the front lawn for an hour, until reality set in and it was time to say goodbye.

I wasn't one to cry, i never cried in front of people. Somehow i managed to hold the tears back.

"Don't worry, its only for a few weeks. Maybe we will come up and see you." Mario said hugging me tightly. If only he knew the truth, that a few weeks had been extended to a few months... at least.

"Just keep your head up Gracie..." TK said kissing my cheek and hugging me, "Oh and, go easy on the guys up there." He laughed as i reached out to punch him.

"Its not like forever." Leo mumbled, hugging me tighter than all the others. He rested his cheek on the top of my head, he seemed to be trying to convince himself more than me.

"I know." i sighed against his hard chest.

"You know i will be here waiting for you." He whispered leaning down so his breath tickled my ear and neck.

I had known Leo longer than any of the others, he was a best friend before i even met Tiara.

About a year ago Leo started acting different towards me. He admitted he had feelings for me and that he was attracted to me.

We fooled around a few times but we never made it official. Because neither of us asked.

Leo reached out and pushed my hair from my face, one of his massive hands resting on my cheek and the other on my neck.

Out of peripheral vision i could see the other three had walked over to the truck to give us "privacy."

"Look at me." He said his thumb stroking across my lower lip.

Reluctantly i lifted my gaze to look up into his hazel eyes.

"I'm going to miss those green eyes," He murmured smiling softly.

"There was something i wanted to do before you left." He said lowly. I couldn't respond, i was fixed on the spot. My mouth was dry and i was sure my hands were shaking against his chest.

"I want to kiss you Gracie... can i do that?" He whispered already leaning in slowly, his breath blew across my face causing my eyes to flutter closed.

He brushed his lips lightly against mine once then leaned in harder, his hand moving to the nape of my neck holding me securely to him.

I don't know where the fire was but something in me snapped, i reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck holding him to me in return.

I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, and he parted his with a moan.

I had never kissed him like this. It was nothing like the little innocent make-out sessions we've had. This was raw, frenzied need.

I pulled back when my air supply was out, but it didn't stop or even slow him down. He simply dropped his lips to my neck. Leaving open mouthed kisses everywhere.

I was about to push him away, once i remembered where we were - but he bit gently on my earlobe causing me to gasp.

My eyes were still closed, so i couldn't be sure who it was, but a loud booming laugh followed by "Get a room!" broke me out of my daze.

I roughly - probably too roughly – shoved Leo's head away from me, and took a step back. Wiping my mouth on my sleeve innocently.

Mario, TK and Tiara were all standing there laughing. Leo had a knowing smirk, he reached out and pulled me into another hug.

"I'm going to miss my Bambi..." He sighed.

"I'll miss you too." I couldn't lie. I would miss all of them, but i would really miss Leo. He was everything a girl could ask for.

"I'm going to be right here Grace, waiting for you." He said and held up a hand when i was about to disagree with him.

"I don't need you to make any promises. I just want you to know that I will be here. Always. Only for you." He smiled his gorgeous smile and the tears pricked at my eyes.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, demanding my attention. I pulled it out quickly and noticed it was my mom. Leo smiled and headed over towards the others, subtly giving me privacy.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Grace, good. Look i know its late notice, but i have an important meeting i cant reschedule. Can you get a taxi to the airport and I'll meet you there?" No big surprise there. Work was ... work, for my mom.

"Sure."

"Okay,"

"Oh mom, you don't have to come to the airport. I'm more than capable of getting on a flight." There was a slight pause at the end of the line.

"Really?" She said, her voice picking up.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll call you when i land." I said working to keep my voice light.

"Kay, call your Aunt Sue when you land too. Bye Grace." She said and hung up before i could respond.

"Yeah, love you too mom." I said to the dead line.

It had been five months, since the _incident_ and i was yet to forgive her. Although, she felt like it was me that was in need of forgiveness. That thought made anger flash through me.

I quickly slipped the phone into my pocket, put on a fake smile and went to wave off my friends.

The house was dead quiet when i got inside. I called for a taxi and lugged my bags outside.

I locked the house, placed the key under the eave and sat on the porch steps. I had no desire to even look at the house again.

The taxi came five minuets later and before i knew it i was standing at the airport.

It was busy inside, i checked my bags and went to find a seat to wait for the boarding call.

Being alone wasn't new to me, it was the way i was brought up.

Not relying on anyone, except my dad. But that was later on in life.

The flight to Seattle went by fast. But i had a couple hours to kill in Seattle while i waited for the plane to Port Angeles.

I flicked my phone on and saw i had three messages.

I smiled and clicked into Leo's text.

_I miss you already. Have you had to use the bat yet? ox – Leo _

I chuckled to myself but didn't reply.

The next message was from my dad,

_Heya bud, just wishing you a safe trip. Miss you princess._ _- Dad_

I sent a quick reply back to him explaining the short stop in Seattle. Promising to call him once I'm settled in La Push. As settled as can be expected.

The last message was from a unfamiliar number.

_Hi Grace, its Aunt Sue. Give me a call when you land in Seattle - Sue_

Aunt Sue.

She was who i was moving to live with.

A few months ago, my dads brother - Harry Clearwater - died. It hit my dad really hard. They were close brothers, well as close as you can get with the distance.

Sue had two kids. Leah, who was a year older than me and Seth. Who was 2 years, younger than me. They had taken their fathers death hard. Especially Leah.

I snapped out of my reverie and called the unknown number, it rung three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered, sounding distracted.

"Hi, is Sue available?"

"Uh.. i think so. Lemme go check." This must be Seth. He sounded different. Not at all like a 15 year old boy.

"Sue speaking."

"Hi Aunt Sue, its Gracie. I'm in Seattle." I said hurriedly.

"Oh wonderful. Well I'm sending Seth to pick you up from Port Angeles, if thats okay with you." My aunt sounded flustered, and slightly out of breath.

"Sounds great." But wasn't Seth a minor? Does he even have his permit?

Suddenly a high-pitched voice came over the intercom announcing my flight was boarding.

I said a quick goodbye to my Aunt and headed to the gate.

The small plane had made me a little claustrophobic. Planes never were my strong point, but nonetheless, i made it to the tiny airport of Port Angeles. I stepped out of the plane and into the rain. Scanning my surroundings as other passengers ran or embraced their loved ones. Me, i just stood there, in the rain, looking for a short lanky native American boy.

"Gracie?" A deep – too deep – voice boomed behind me.

I spun around and was face to ... well, face to chest. I raised my head, getting splashed with the cold wet drops, to see a familiar face smiling kindly.

"Seth?" I asked, completely confused.

There was no way this boy could be Seth. Where was my little runt of a cousin? This was a fully grown man or at least teenager in front of me.

He had a black t-shirt on, that was straining over his arms and chest.

"What the hell happened to you?" I said without thinking.

His smile stayed in place, despite my rudeness.

"Well hello to you too cuz." He said reaching down and taking the two suitcases and lifting them with ease. I stood there open-mouthed and watched him turn around and walk towards a red car.

"Come on. Your going to get a cold if you stay in the rain." He said in that booming voice.

He placed the cases in the trunk of the car and jumped into the drivers side.

That was when i noticed the car was stick.

"Whoa whoa whoa..." I said grabbing his hand before he could shift it into gear.

When i reached to stop him i flinched my hand back.

His skin was... hot. Not like it would burn me but, he should have been sweating or at least in a hospital bed with a fever. _Is intense body heat a side-effect from steroids? _Instead of voicing my opinions and questions i looked back at Seth who had his eyebrows knitted together.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Can you drive?"

"Uh, yes. How else would i have gotten here?" He laughed gently.

"Its stick though..." I said pointing.

He laughed louder and pulled the keys out of the ignition and held them up.

"Would you rather drive Grace?" He said rolling his eyes, obviously expecting me to say no.

I snatched the keys out of his hand and took off my seatbelt.

"Hang on – what are you doing?" His smile seemed to fade ad he watched me.

"Driving -" i said holding up the keys and jingling them, " you offered."

"But -"

"But nothing Sethy-boo... You offered, I'm driving." I gave him a beaming smile then jumped out of the car and walked around to his door.

Seth reluctantly followed suite, mumbling at my nickname for him, and shuffled into the passengers side.

"Buckle up lil cuz -" I laughed, "...and turn that frown upside down buddy. I at least have a permit." I flashed him another smile and he rolled his eyes.

To say Seth was surprised that i could drive – let alone, drive stick – was an understatement. He kept going on about how he didn't know any girls who could drive stick, and that it was so cool seeing i could. He then went on to ask if i was really a female, which i answered with a glare.

Seth told me all about his friends, school, just all the drama little La Push could produce. We drove past the "Welcome to Forks" sign and i started getting a little nervous. Seth apparently noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked after a long story about an argument him and a friend Brady had over a girl.

"Who exactly will be at the house? And what does your mother have planned?" My voice was shaking slightly, my palms were sweating and even though my clothes were drenched i could feel the sweat start to form.

"Oh, well Leah and mom will be there. I think Charlie will be there with Billy too. Some of the boys maybe..." He muffled the last part.

"What boys?" I noticed how my voice shot up and octave.

"Um, Colin and Brady maybe Jake." Seth shrugged and looked out the window.

"Jake?" I asked, the name rung a bell.

"Yeah, Jacob Black.." Seth said nonchalantly.

"Jacob as in the-Jacob-you-idolized?" I probed.

He laughed gently and nodded. "He's a good friend now."

"Yeah i could never really understand that attraction you had towards him." I thought i said it quietly but Seth somehow heard me.

"I wasn't attracted to him, he was just... the cool kid i looked up too." He said still looking out the window at the green trees flashing past.

"And you still look up to him." I stated.

"Yeah... i do," he nodded.

The rest of the drive to La Push was quiet. I was biting down on my bottom lip when we pulled up at the familiar house.

"Welcome home." He said smiling broadly when we got onto the small porch.

_Yeah, home_. I'm not sure if I would ever get used to that.

I took a deep breath before stepping inside, preparing myself to put on the fake smile.

Seth placed my bags at the bottom of the stairs and waved me in, there were voices coming from the lounge, lots of voices. Definitely more than a few people.

I followed Seth into the kitchen hiding behind his massive form slightly.

"Gracie! Oh its good to see you sweetheart." My aunt said walking over to embrace me.

Sue had always been a small lady, she had beautiful black hair with a few strands of grey. Her smile was kind, but i knew that she was a hard lady - A strong lady.

"Its good to see you too Sue." I said hugging her back.

She held me by my shoulders and stepped back looking me up and down.

"My my, you have certainly grown since your last trip here." She said chuckling.

My last trip to sunny La Push (note the sarcasm) was when i was 11.

"Yeah, well i guess i could say the same about your son too. He's a giant!" I laughed.

Then there was a crowd standing behind my aunt, a crowd i never noticed till this point.

"Wow... um... hi," i waved weakly at the group of people standing there silently.

"Grace, this is Charlie Swan, he's..." I noticed my aunt stepped back to stand at this mans side, she stuttered a little, searching for the right word, "...he's a good friend." She finally ended.

I smiled at her nervousness, it seems that my aunt had herself a boyfriend.

"Yeah, i think i met you a few years ago." I stepped forward and shook his hand. _I'm going to have fun doing the interrogations..._

Suddenly a man wheeled himself next to me and gave me a wrinkled smile. His face seemed strangely familiar, "Hi I'm Billy Black." he said with a toothy grin.

"Nice to meet you Billy. I'm Grace," I shook his hand and added, "But call me Gracie."

"Well look who's back." A familiar voice said behind me, i spun around to see Leah leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest and a smirk playing at her lips. Leah had always been tall but she looked like she had grown taller, her once soft curves seemed to be harder, even with her t-shirt on i could see, abs of steel was an understatement.

I narrowed my eyes in fake anger. "Leah, always a pleasure to see you." I smirked.

"Yeah yeah, lay off." She rolled her eyes and smiled before turning around and heading up the stairs.

"Seth, you introduce everyone else." Sue said shuffling us all out of the kitchen.

We made our way to the lounge and everyone sat down. I took the chance to look at the people i was yet to meet.

"Right, well guys this is Gracie..." Seth smiled wrapping an arm around my shoulders. _The heat! Why on earth is this boy not up in bed with a thermometer in his mouth! _

"Hi Gracie I'm Brady." A tall and broad boy said, he looked exactly the same as the boy sitting next to him, and even Seth.

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

"Hi I'm Colin." The boy next to Brady said waving a little then dropping his gaze to the carpet. _Okay, so he's the shy one._

"Hey I'm Quil Ateara and I'm here because Sue makes the best fish pie." One of the two biggest boys said easily. _Well at least he's honest._

"Dude, that's so rude." Seth said throwing Quil a dirty look and frowning.

I laughed and shook my head, " No no, he's being honest. I know her cookings the best." I said still laughing.

"I'm Jacob Black." The last one said, he was by no doubt the biggest and tallest of the lot. I was surprised he could make it through the door. His mammoth frame was huge.

"Hey! You're Jacob Black!" I said loudly grinning from ear to ear!

"Um... yeah, i think i said that?" Jacob looked at me puzzled, probably deciding if I'm crazy or not.

"Seth always used to talk about you... no thats no true... Seth used to idolize you!" I said still laughing. "I knew you looked familiar!" I added, looking carefully at his face and recognizing it.

Seth's arm tightened around my shoulders a lot and i got his hint.

"Okay okay... embarrassing stories later! Sorry Sethy-boo." I said without thinking.

"What?!" Colin said, his eyes wide.

"Nothing!" Seth answered, trying to cover up my mistake.

"No, what did you call him?" Quil now asked, leaning forward with anticipation.

"Seth?" I asked trying to act confused, but failing miserably.

"No it was something else... what was it?" Jacob added, a smile spreading across his face.

"Dinners up!" Sue called from the kitchen.

The boys all jumped up immediately and rushed to the kitchen.

Saved by aunt Sue.

Dinner was nice, everyone chatted amongst themselves. I did notice the amount of food each of the boys scarfed down.

It made me feel slightly ill, even Leah ate a lot.

"May i be excused?" I asked quietly. After finishing my plate and having a little chat to Brady.

"Of course dear, you must be exhausted. We'll see you in the morning." Sue said.

I bid goodnight to everyone before putting my plate in the sink and heading up the stairs. My bags were already up in the spare room. My room.

I unpacked all my clothes into the dresser and closet before getting into my pajamas and settling into bed. I pulled my cell phone out and decided to answer my earlier messages.

I flicked a quick text to Dad explaining that i will ring him in the morning, knowing that he wouldn't be allowed to talk on the phone this late.

Instead of texting Tiara, TK and Mario – i knew they would all be together – i sent a message to Leo.

_I'm sitting in bed debating whether to open my secret box... _

_I'm really missing you guys already. - Bambi _

I pushed send and sighed, looking around the nice room. It was small with light blue painted walls. There was a large window to my left showing nothing but the pouring rain outside.

Rain never phased me, i wasn't opposed to rain. Quite the opposite really. One of me and Tiara's favorite things to do was dancing in the rain. It sounds insane but whenever there was a a storm me and Tiara would be outside dancing. It's a real adrenaline rush. I couldn't believe it had been three weeks since we last did it. Already it felt like a lifetime. My motto was _" Anyone who says sunshine brings happiness, has never danced in that rain"_

Something wet rolled down my cheek quickly followed by more. They continued to trickle down and land on my lap.

There was a quiet knock on my door, "Come in." I said turning my attention from the window to see Seth pop his head in. I scrubbed at my eyes trying to be subtle about it.

"What can i do for you Sethy?" I asked when he didn't start talking.

I watched him take a few steps inside and he stood nervously in the middle of the room. His brow furrowing in concentration.

Uh oh .. somethings wrong..

"Seth?"

"Well i um ... i just ..." he took a deep breath as if what he had to say was hard, "I-just-wanted-to-make-sure-you-know-I'm-not-angry-at-you." He said the last part so fast that i had to listen carefully to separate the individual words.

"Angry at me?" Was he supposed to be angry at me?

"You know ... with the whole 'sethy-boo' thing." He did the air quotations

"The guys pointed out that you looked upset when you excused yourself from the table. I just ... I just wanted to make sure you didn't think i was angry at you..."

Seth continued to ramble on and I smiled and laughed lightly.

"I know you weren't angry at me Seth. It's okay. You can calm down now." It was cute that he was still looking intently at the ground.

His head slowly lifted and a smile spread across his face. It was just like his old smile, back when he was lanky and uncoordinated. The sort of smile you couldn't look at without smiling back. An innocent smile.

Despite his sudden growth spurt, i could still see the child in him. He was still my little cousin.

"What's wrong Grace?" He suddenly asked, his smile falling. Mine seemed to disappear at the same moment.

"Nothings wrong. I'm fine." I lied smoothly. It was something i had been saying for a few months now, it was almost like a reflex.

"No, something is wrong... what is it?" His voice was calm and smooth but i could still hear the worry tinting it.

"Oh yeah, what makes you think that?" I asked pulling a face, trying to lift the mood.

"Well for starters you broke eye contact when you said you're fine, and well... you were crying when I came in here." He said without hesitation.

Wow, seems like little Sethy-boo is rather observant. Now, how to get out of this mess?

"You've been watching the mentalist again haven't you?" I said raising an eyebrow at him, causing him to roll his eyes and snort.

"Yeah, i love that show. But come on, stop trying to change the subject." He said crossing his arms, giving off the I'm-not-going-to-move-till-you-spill vibe.

"I'm just ... i dunno Seth... I'm just missing ...." who? my friends? my dad? my life?

"You're mom?" He asked quietly.

Without thinking i grimaced and scoffed. "Not quite."

"Who then?" His voice was so quiet. So soft.

"Tra" I croaked, my throat felt like i had a lump stuck in it.

"TK...Mario..." Tears began to well up in my eyes and i tried with all my mite to hold them back.

"L-L-Leo" It came out as a broken sob.

Then the water works started.

To my amazement Seth came over and rubbed my back, awkwardly. I could tell he felt out of his element, but the fact he didn't run out of the room immediately was ... sweet.

"Is that Leo ... you're boyfriend?" Seth murmured.

How the hell did he get that idea? I'm sure i mentioned two other boys as well.

"H-How...?" I said my voice trembling still.

"He's calling you" Seth said holding up my flashing cellphone. My eyes widened and i jumped at the phone flipping it open.

"Guys?" I squeaked.

"Bambi!" A chorus of voices said loudly, causing me to hold the phone away from my ear. Seth smiled and headed to the door mouthing a quick goodnight.

"Night Seth." I said before turning my attention to my phone.

"Seth?" Leo asked, more like growled.

"Relax lee-lee its my little cousin." I said rolling my eyes. I wiped the tears off my face, already feeling better.

I snuggled into bed and talked to everyone for a long time. They were just having some pizza and a movie. I told Tiara about my plans to do some rain-dancing and she agreed that it would be a great idea.

"The whole forest scene would totally set the mood." She gushed excitedly.

"Well it rains here every day so i could do it any day." I said already thinking about what music i would blast.

"NO!" She screeched, causing me once again to hold the phone away from my ear.

"How come?"

"It had to be pouring, and i mean... thunderstorm pouring. You know the rules, it can't be planned. 100 percent spontaneous." She explained, i could basically hear the boys in the background rolling their eyes.

"Deal." I said already picturing it.

"And you have to make me a promise..." She added nonchalantly.

Damn ...

"Which is?"

"You have to wear _the outfit_." She said with a low whisper.

"No way! That's for special special rainy days. Besides i can't do it without you." I shrugged, as if she could see me.

"No, you're to wear the outfit. I can already picture you in the red dress dancing around in the green forest." She squealed, and i was positive she would have clapped her hands excitedly too.

After i promised to wear the dress i had to say goodnight.

Sleep found me that night after a few more tears.

* * *

**Click that green button ladies! Pretty please with cream, and sprinkles and a cherry on top? Yum. Hmmm im off to make a banana split now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Not Interested**

The morning brought... more rain. Like i said last night, it wasn't that i hated rain, i just liked a little sun too. Everyone likes to see the sun at least once a week.

But like many things in my life, i had said my goodbyes.

I lugged myself out of bed and down the hall to the bathroom. Taped to the mirror in the small bath room was a note.

_Gracie. _

_I have gone to work. Help yourself to food and anything else you need._

_I will be home at 5 with dinner._

_Sue_

This was perfect.

Instead of having to abide to someone else's schedule, i could wander around on my own.

Being alone was something i liked. Unless, of course you were one of my three best-friends.

I didn't bother with a shower, i was hungry. Food was the only thing on my mind. Without even changing out of my pajama's i went to the kitchen to raid the cupboards.

Settling for a bowl of cereal i stood at the corner of the kitchen staring out the back window. Aunt Sue's house was just on the fringe of the forest. It was a strange to look at, there was nothing but ... green. The trees, the bark, even the ground was covered in green moss. But on the other hand it was beautiful to look at. Something i had never noticed before. Everything was tinted green, the pale walls of the kitchen even seemed to have a certain greenish look.

I was looking at a never-ending ocean of trees.

Still eating my cereal i noticed that the rain was setting into a slight drizzle. This was probably my best chance to get out of the house and reacquaint myself with La Push. It had been a while since i had been here but i wanted to see what had changed. Besides, getting lost in La Push is one of the most impossible things ever. I'm sure i knew one person that would manage to get lost on this small reservation. Leo. He had a horrible tendency to loose himself anywhere. Whether it was on a trip into the city or just in a shopping mall. He would somehow manage to loose himself and then be to pigheaded to ask for help.

The thoughts of Leo made me sad. I missed him, i missed all of them. Could i really live here without them?

I shook my head trying to shake the sad thoughts away. It was inevitable to be upset about my friends but there was nothing i could do about it. I had to push on and use the night time to let my emotions run wild.

While i was enjoying my cereal, my morning serenity was swiped away with the sound of voices.

I was frozen on the spot as the voices grew louder and then four young men walked past the window, none of them noticing me. Also none of them wearing any shirts.

Lets just say, from the back.... W-O-W!

The door swung open and in walked the laughing group of boys, still not noticing me. Three plopped down at the table and the fourth started towards the fridge. Can you believe it ...? Still not noticing me!

But that fact didn't bother me as much as the fact that it was Seth.

Seth. My little Sethy-boo was grown up. Boy did he grow up. He had to be the only 16 year old with a body like that. It was insane.

Even worse was that i actually thought he looked good from behind... ugh ugh ugh!

"Hey _Sethy-boo _.. what's for breakfast?" Someone from the table asked. All three had their backs to me. How the hell did they figure out his name? The didn't actually hear me say it last night. Did Seth tell them?

"Yeah yeah. I'm just grabbing ..." Seth abruptly stopped as he finally noticed me standing there.

"Gracie?" He said perplexed.

"You're grabbing Gracie?" One of the boys boomed. "Dude. Did you see her last night? Total hottie." Another voice said loudly.

I wasn't too sure how to take that, as a compliment or if i should run upstairs and grab my baseball bat.

"She's here." Seth said plainly.

Then suddenly the house was full of chairs scrapping. In walked a familiar Brady and Quil, closely followed by a stranger.

Heaven almighty, is it possible for them to all look related. Brothers, maybe even quadruplets?

All their eyes were fixed on me, with the exception of Seth. One pair of eyes seemed to be looking at me differently though, - the stranger – his mouth was open wide. Even his eyes looked like they welled up with unshed tears...

"Morning Gracie!" Brady grinned, stepping forward with his arms open. I snapped out of me reverie but just stood where i was, frozen. My lack of reaction didn't stop him though, he strolled up and wrapped both his arms around my waist. Evidently lifting me off the ground without any struggles.

Heat. Heat. Heat. Heat. Heat. Heat. Why was it that Brady also felt like he had a raging fever.

"Uh, hi Brady." I squeaked when he let me down. I noticed his eyes rake up and down my body before he stepped fully away.

CREEPER!

"Hey amazing grace." Quil said smiling and opening the fridge.

Rolling my eyes at the non-original nickname i threw the first come back that came to my mind.

"Hey quill and parchment."

I noticed the guys all tried to cover up their laughter, Quil on the other hand slowly turned to face me. Glaring.

"No dissing the name." He hissed narrowing his eyes.

"No gay ass nicknames." I replied.

"No dry as comebacks."

"No wannabe John Cena's." I did notice his eyebrow lift slightly at the mention of WWE wrestlers.

"No pretty girls with bitchy attitudes."

I had no idea how we got onto this. I couldn't even remember the reason for the argument... Oh right. "Amazing Grace"

And did he just call me a bitch?!

"Hey!" I said throwing my arms up in the air, "I would much rather be a bitch than be an egotistical steroid-taking fuck-tard like you!" With that i grabbed my bowl off the bench, placed it in the sink and stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs only to be greeted by Leah.

"Impressive," She smirked.

"You want some too Leah? I can dish it out _all_ morning if you really want!" I snapped moving past her to the spare room ... Dammit, no – to_ my_ room.

I didn't slam the door to prove i was pissed off. I had never been one to destroy things when i was angry, instead i would hold it in. Then find other ways to let out the tension.

I lay on my bed for a long time – not crying – just calming myself.

After what felt like hours i pulled on a pair of jeans, and hunted my drawers for a heavy top to wear. Without even realizing last night i had unpacked Leo's hoodie he left me. I remember the arguments we had about it.

"_Admit it Bambi... you will wear it!" Leo said for the hundredth time. _

"_Of course i will wear it. But it's your favorite top Leo. I cant do that." I noticed he was about to cut in so i quickly changed to a more believable excuse. _

"_What happens if i spill raspberry and cola on it?" I said with my eyebrows raised._

"_Look Grace. I want you to take it. Please." _

"_Why though?" I wanted to take it, more than anything, but i knew it was his favorite item of clothing. _

"_Coz you look just plain sexy in my clothes and also..." he slightly hesitated, "...well it will sorta claim you as mine. So no other dude tries anything on you." _

I pulled the large top on and letting it fall to just above my knees. I inhaled deeply through my nose and nearly started crying right there.

It smelt just like him. Like his cologne.

I pulled on my boots, grabbed my cellphone, tied my hair back and headed downstairs.

There was no sign of life when i made it down there, the house was quiet and i noticed the clock only read 10:15am.

I pulled the door shut behind me and started along the dirt road. Unsure of where i was going. The beach? Yeah, the beach sounds good.

The beach was exactly the same as i remembered it. The rain gradually stopped after a few hours. I went to the rock pools and sat for an amount of time. Finally deciding i should head back home. I stopped into the only store in La Push and brought myself some junk food, it seemed as if there wasn't too much in aunt Sue's cupboards. Ever since Harry died she went all "health-freak" according to Seth.

Heading along the dirt roads i had an overwhelming sense of being watched. Trying to be subtle i checked over my shoulder, nothing, there weren't even any cars around.

Nonetheless i scanned my surroundings, the dark forest to my right seemed like the likeliest place for some creep to watch a person.

Jeez, La Push already had me paranoid. This would have to be the safest place in the state, and here i was worried about someone watching me.

I snorted and carried on, despite my disregard for my paranoid thoughts i did speed up my pace till i saw the outline of the house in the distance.

Aunt Sue still wasn't home.

I closed the door behind me and slipped my shoes off. The tv was going in the lounge, but there were no signs of who was in there.

Heading into the kitchen for a drink i popped my head around the corner to see Seth sitting with his back to me watching transformers 2.

I stood in the doorway unsure if he was too involved with the movie to realize i was there or if he was angry at me for this morning.

Still holding the bag of food and my glass of water i plopped down in the seat next to him.

"You want some food?" I kept my eyes on the tv and feigned my interest in the movie.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his trance as soon as the word "food" left my lips.

"Are you hungry?"

"Oh, hell yeah i am. I mean – I'm always hungry." He laughed and sat up straighter as if trying to crane his neck to see what i had in the bag.

"Well help yourself," I laughed as his eyes widened at the amount of crap in there.

"Whoa Gracie, you brought everything."

"Eh, just save me the blueberry muffin. That's my favorite." I said watching him as he decided to start with a chocolate bar. It was gone in two mouthfuls.

Seth and I watched the rest of the movie. He told me how hot Megan Fox was and i rolled my eyes but had to agree.

Once it was done the time was 2:45pm, and i had no idea what else to do.

Seth hauled himself off the couch and stretched, groaning.

"I gotta go meet the guys." He said grimacing slightly and looking out the window.

"That's cool. Have fun."

"What are you going to do?" That caught me off guard. I had no idea.

"Probably give my mates back home a call..." I shrugged.

Something flickered across Seth's face, like he just remembered something.

"Do you have a boyfriend back there?" He asked suddenly, totally throwing me for six.

"Uh – what?" Talk about random!

"Is there another guy?" His tone was slightly demanding which took me by utter surprise. I had never heard Seth talk to anyone like this – maybe besides his sister – but never to me.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I snapped, the anger already building up inside of me.

"So you do then?"

"No, i never said that!" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. He was standing in the similar - tense - posture, his arms balled into fists, his eyes narrowed and nostrils flared.

"Yes or no Grace. Do you have a boyfriend? Is there someone waiting for you?" He growled.

"I really don't see how this is you're business Seth! Why are you asking?" I narrowed my eyes further and gave him a dirty look. After a moment he slowly started to soften but his face was still hard.

"I-I uhhhh ... I know this guy..." He started, stuttering out the first word.

He better not say it! He so better not say we just had the most heated argument ever over a boy.

"If you say he likes me then i think i will have to punch you!" I cried out.

"Why?" He asked totally perplexed.

"Ugh, never mind. Tell your friend I'm not interested." I could tell Seth was about to ask something but i shot him a look that ended the conversation.

I left for my room and stayed there till my Aunt came home with dinner. Both Leah and Seth weren't there that night. Charlie Swan was down for dinner and i was beginning to think this was a everyday occurrence with them.

Afterwards i helped my Aunt wash up, i asked where Seth and Leah were and she said they were out doing stuff for the community. She explained that there were times when they wouldn't be home and not to worry.

Days passed, and i continued to play around the house or go out to explore La Push and sit at the beach. I spent an afternoon with Leah but we both got bored and parted our separate ways.

It was a Friday evening, Aunt Sue wasn't going to be home till late, and Leah and Seth were out doing community work.

I was lying across my bed reading Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"It's time!" A very excited voice squealed down the phone.


End file.
